Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a method of controlling the information processing device.
Description of the Related Art
When a captured video image is streamed live, a real-time property is emphasized. Thus, a Realtime Transport Protocol (RTP)/User Datagram Protocol (UDP) has been used to transfer streaming data. Such so-called live streaming is generally used for viewing. However, this method is unsuitable for a case where streaming data is desired to be recorded in a receiving terminal because a data deficit may be generated. In contrast, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-158552 discloses a technique for operating a camera by switching a normal mode in which the camera continuously transmits an acquired video image and a file transfer mode in which the camera stores a file once in response to an instruction from a client and transfer the file. On the other hand, a method of implementing streaming using a playlist including segment data obtained by dividing streaming data in a time unit and information about the segment data, for example, is also considered.
However, if data is acquired for the purpose of recording, a data delay does not become a great program while a data deficit becomes a problem. On the other hand, in streaming that emphasizes a live property, a data delay rather becomes a problem.